


Blizzard

by Bailey_y



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M, Open Relationships, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:34:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27467260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bailey_y/pseuds/Bailey_y
Summary: 雪山旅行。
Relationships: Aritz Aduriz/Ernesto Valverde, Raúl García/Ernesto Valverde
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “巴斯克是一个大区，有三个省，狼狼是纳瓦拉省的；帅哥是比斯开省的；可能教练巴斯克语水平不如帅哥；因为他是和爸妈移居到这边的，出生地其实是埃斯特雷马杜拉大区；90年来的时候球队还给他报了巴斯克语班。”
> 
> by 机油
> 
> 帅哥是吉普斯夸人.
> 
> by 同一个认真的机油
> 
> “假装他们都不是巴斯克人听不懂！！！！” 
> 
> by 我

他醒来，朝日映着落地窗外的雪，照的室内一片镀金的白。壁炉在床尾正前方，和着窗外呼呼的风声偶尔噼啪作响。

房间里的热源却不仅仅来自于壁炉。他侧卧着被两个炙热的肉体紧贴着，他意识到自己未着寸缕，显然前后紧拥着他的人们也是。

他回想起来昨晚的事。脸颊烧的更红了。

他不安的动了一下，试图推开左边男人肌肉结实的胸口，却把自己往身后男人更加强壮的怀抱里送了送。环在他腹部的手臂收紧了，身后发出微微鼾声的高大中卫劳尔加西亚，即使在睡梦里也习惯似的把脸颊埋在他后颈皮肤与头发交接处。

他扬起头，身前被他轻微的远离弄醒的黑发前锋泄露了一丝不满的眼睛，只是一丝，劳尔还睡着，阿里茨也不想无礼又强硬的把他们的前教练按回自己胸口处——那个他该在的位置。

他的大腿根儿，前后都被坚挺发烫的阳具挟持，他自己也硬着。他们在远离尘嚣的雪山小镇里的假期，只安排了滑雪和性事，他感觉自己这一周里似乎从早到晚都硬着，不分日夜的被那两个男人抓在怀里或抵在任何平面上使用，前后都被填满，弄脏，已经记不得多少次，肌肉和骨骼像浸在柠檬水里，浑身酸胀的厉害，连说话都软绵绵的没有力气了。

他可不像那两个家伙，即使是职业生涯快到末期的足球运动员，也依旧健硕的像头牛，特别两人中稍年轻些的劳尔，也许是长期的分居两地实在是憋坏了，做起来没个够似的，他要不是求饶，就能不舍昼夜的要他。他虽然不复当年执教他们俩时候的年纪和体力，但被两个年轻人蓬勃的情欲包裹着，仿佛也回到多年前，便纵容着他们，只偶尔软软的哀求着轻些，慢些，不行了，劳尔，停下。

那个人确实会听话的跟着他的指示去做，一如他以前在球场上奔跑时，在全场纷杂的呼喊中，也能精确的接收到他的指令，上前，后撤，守住位置。

于是他又会有些抱歉，就再亲亲他浓密卷翘的睫毛，吻他的眼睛，抱着他，和缓的扭动着腰胯，抚慰他未发泄完的欲火。

他从前几日的回忆中抬起头，发现阿里茨正支撑在手肘，嘴角噙着一抹玩味的笑意，望着他。他哦的一声低声惊呼，因为身前的人把他的大腿捞了起来，挂在他的腰上，让他们的下体紧贴着磨擦。

阿里茨的阴茎擦过他的穴口，而那里已经条件反射的开始收紧，放松，似乎先于他的思想，身体早就习惯了被突然进入。

那个人不知哪里摸出的润滑剂，手指已经戳进去了。

他被做的太多，小穴没怎么反抗就把整根手指吞掉，他闭着眼，假装不被自己过于淫荡的身体反应影响。却没法屏蔽掉阿里茨低沉性感的轻笑。

“你看，她迫不及待了。”

阿里茨喜欢赋予他后穴雌性的人格，这让他倾诉爱恋的低语愈发私密肮脏。他不想承认，但每次阿里茨亲吻着，舔舐着他的入口，舌尖戳刺进去让他浑身触电般的震颤时，他脑海中都会想起阿里茨说“她是他尝过最甜最紧的婊子“这种淫荡的胡言乱语。他不该因此而想要他进的更深的。

然后那根手指戳的更深了。他咬住嘴唇尽量不发出声音，身后的人也醒了，他的手已经揉起了他的乳头。

若是说阿里茨喜欢挑逗自己的穴口的话，劳尔简直对自己的胸部情有独钟。

他们第一次做爱，是在圣马梅斯球场旁边的一间小教堂里。他们输了一场球，劳尔冲动的与对方球员扭打起来，吃了红牌。他想安慰他，他们来到了圣母像前坐下。

沉默的后卫听完了他的开解，深棕色的眼睛没什么波澜，直直的盯着他。

他以为自己没有讲明白，就坐的更靠近他。那个人在他靠过来的时候猛地站起身。

他担忧着自己是不是说错了什么，而那个年轻人跪在了他的双腿之间，把头埋在了他的胸口。

那只手揉的他太舒服，让他再无暇思考。

他从回忆里出来，专注于此刻的满足。乳头早就被吮吸的穿上衬衫都痛，幸好他几乎没什么必要出门，在房间里也只披了最柔软的丝绸睡衣，还经常被不知为何就剥了下来。劳尔的手指粗糙有力，手掌宽厚，可以完全覆盖住他一边的胸口，掌心轻轻的揉压，他舒服的叹息着，扬起的脖颈被身后的人亲吻着。

阿里茨耐心开拓他的手指已经抽出，取而代之的是他硕大的阴茎。他缓缓的突破阻力劈开他的身体，他呜咽着承受着被入侵，感受着那肿胀的肢体把自己塞满。

劳尔似乎从阿里茨手里接过了润滑剂，开始厚厚的涂抹在自己的阴茎上。他只是觉得空虚，因为那只手不再揉弄他的乳房。

他伸出手像自己去安抚一下胸口，还没碰到就被捉住，含进了一个微凉的口腔。他眯起眼睛，阿里茨笑眯眯的吮吸着他的手指。他害羞的作罢，知道阿里茨不会在挑逗他时让他过于羞耻，就由他去了，果然阿里茨弄湿了他的手指后，低下头一边深深浅浅的操他，一边亲吻着他的胸肌，乳晕。

他高挺的鼻尖儿在他乳头磨蹭着，低低的笑着，也许是因为他不满足的挺起了胸，乳头也颤巍巍的立起来，不知羞耻的想得到更多的注意。

劳尔的手总算回来了，他嗯的一声，身体软了下来，落在身后人的怀里。安心的接受两人的服务。阿里茨的舌尖舔着他一边的乳头，而劳尔的手掌则轻轻揉着另一边。他舒服极了，在那个宽厚的怀里扭动着，完全没意识到危机的来临。

他的穴口已经被阿里茨的勃起撑到极限了，也就是说劳尔跃跃欲试的阴茎头部，在他穴口磨擦着试图深入的意图，会让他被撑到不可想象的地步，那个火热磨擦着他臀缝的粗壮肢体，总算让他有了一丝害怕。

“劳尔，不……”他轻轻的哀求他，扭着身体寻到了他的嘴唇，他含住他的下唇，在亲吻中撒娇似的跟他说，“会撑坏的……劳尔，等他好了我就给你，好不好？”

劳尔咬了他嘴唇一下，又在他鼻尖，眉心各亲了一下。他知道自己又得逞了，就弯起嘴角，伸手去握住那个他手掌堪堪能圈住的阴茎，卖力的动着手腕，取悦着他的情人。

而阿里茨射在他体内的液体还没来得及流出来，另一根阴茎就连根没入了。他已经习惯了被两个人来回折腾，甚至连呻吟都懒得发出，只是急促的喘息着。阿里茨探身过来舔舔他的嘴唇，他习惯性的张开手臂紧紧抱住他几秒，他知道阿里茨这时候喜欢拥抱，亲吻，用力的抚摸。像只求欢的大狗。

他在他背上上下抚摸，手掌下是那个比他高大许多的男人驯顺的，在他力道下起伏的肌肉。他闭上眼睛亲吻他，听到这周第无数次的爱语。清醒的，不清醒地，高潮前，高潮后的，洗澡时，室内的，室外的，亲吻中的，狂躁的戳刺中的，咖啡被抢去喝，他瞪眼的时候的，做早餐被从身后抱住时的，睡梦中的。

现在的。

劳尔也射在了他的体内。他不爱表达什么，他只会轻轻的从他体内推出，轻柔的放平他的身体，再轻轻的把头埋在他胸口，在他逐渐平复的心跳里呼吸着。

他的背总算挨到了床，两个男人已经得到了满足，而他们的体液从他后穴汩汩流出，他的两条腿门户大开，被两个男人分别捞起挂在自己腰上。他一定看起来像个接受产检的孕妇，勃起的乳头和下体轮番被两边的人细细研究。

他们亲吻他身体各处，揉的他浑身是火，濒临崩溃，他只想痛痛快快的高潮，但因为习惯了被操到射精，只是撸动他已经觉得不够了……

然后他的后穴就被插入了两根手指，他唔的偏过头，对上劳尔的眼睛，那个人深情的望着他，他又回头望了往阿里茨，他笑着低头吻他。

那两个人的手指虽然不如阴茎粗壮，却灵活百倍，配合精妙的戳刺在他前列腺跳舞，他的身体承受着欲望一波一波的浪潮。劳尔起身把他的阴茎含进嘴里，取悦着他，阿里茨亲吻着他的脸颊，嘴角，吞咽着他的呻吟，他再也承受不住了，数日的情事仿佛总算达到了高潮，他浑身振颤着射在了劳尔嘴里，被他持续的吮吸逼出了一股一股的淫荡液体。

就像那次，他在教堂里，被他按住了双腿，被他吞咽着自己的阴茎，咬痛了嘴唇还是不能阻止自己在那个宁静神圣的领域，呻吟的像个淫荡渎神的婊子。

他高潮时眼睛已经被泪水模糊，眼睑上还映着当时那座圣母像慈悲的微笑。


	2. Txoto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning：除了我冷cp的另一位同志，不适合任何人观看。

他们早早的等在教练家里，想在他生日时候给他个惊喜。结果左等右等人也没回来，加西亚抱怨道，“就跟你说等他一起回来啊，你非要给他惊喜。你看，人没了。”

阿杜里斯于是给教练打了电话，因为不想破坏惊喜，就闲谈似的问他人在哪里。

“Txoko.”他放下电话，隔着摆放着丰盛烛光晚餐和蛋糕的餐桌，同对面的男人说。

“Txoko，啥txoko？” 加西亚不解的看向坐在餐桌对面给他带来消息的人。

“就是一种，巴斯克人的聚会？” 阿杜里斯从口袋里掏出眼镜，走到教练的小书房里，打开了他的笔记本电脑。“具体我也不知道，唔，这里写着——”

然后他闭嘴了。

加西亚跟过来，站在他身后，看他没动静了，就自己去阅读屏幕上的维基百科。

“……Txoko，巴斯克语的安逸的角落……是一种独特的餐饮聚会……男人们会自己做饭，喝酒，聊……只允许男性参加？？？？？？？？” 

阿杜里斯哀怨的摘下眼镜，沉重的点点头。

他不知道加西亚脑子里是什么画面，但他的是这样的：

他们娇小的教练系着围裙，白衬衫的袖子卷到手肘，在厨房里忙碌，身边站满了他最喜欢的，豪放又狂野的同胞们，他笑靥如花，边忙活儿边和那群觥筹交错的男人们调情。

他攥起了拳头，啪的一声，一回头看到加西亚把攥在手里红酒杯都掰断了。

嗯，他的画面跟我差不多。他断定。

“我们得去找他。”他们俩异口同声脱口而出，然后飞快地对视点头，抓起钥匙就一起出门了。

位置挺好找的，一个露天的花园，一圈的树上都编织着明黄色的小灯。中间是好几排长桌，上面放满了精致的小食，阿拉瓦地区的小牛肉和鹌鹑，perretxikos 蘑菇配当地烤蜗牛，红烩土豆，切片的新鲜血肠；金黄色焙烤的松软的巴斯克乳酪，和焦糖酱配被利口酒浸泡过的蛋糕，几十种不同的烤肉，再加上里奥哈产的各式各样的红, 白，Rose葡萄酒。

确实有很多人系着围裙，从花园后面的小餐厅进进出出，大家也确实都端着酒杯。

“哥，” 加西亚冷静的观察着，然后得出洞见，“咱们做的菜，还是喂球球吧。”

球球是教练的古代牧羊犬。

“那怎么可以呢。” 阿杜里斯皱着眉反驳道，“球球吃这里打包的，不比我们的好吗？”

加西亚嗯了一声，接着冷静的搜索着教练的身影。

还是埃梅里先看到了杵在小花园门口不苟言笑的两个年轻人，他先认出了阿杜里斯，快乐的抬手打了招呼。

然后他撞了撞被身边高大的友人完全遮盖住的Ernesto，“你的小崽子们来寻你了。”

Ernesto皱着眉推开笑话讲了一半的友人，从小圈子里钻出去，果然看到两个小崽子谨慎的走进小花园。

他笑着和他们拥抱，被两个人的手臂同时揽住，一个拥抱抱的他脚差点离地。

“干什么，下午训练不是刚见过面吗？”他嗔怪道。

阿里茨俯下身在他脖子里亲了一下，然后放开他说，“其实……”

加西亚见他哥说不下去，就诚实地说，“我们知道今天事你生日，就去你家给你做了饭，做的不能说不好，只能说挺差的，然后蛋糕也买了，酒也醒好了。”

他还没有放开教练，教练就挂在他脖子上听他说完，然后在他胸口扑哧笑了。

“谢谢你们，但怎么不早说，这个活动半年前就定好啦，推不掉的。而且我生日不生日的也无所谓，我又不会更年轻了——”

他看到劳尔放开他下来，然后瞪他，就笑着不说了。

“要不然现在这里吃一点？之后我们回去再吃一点？”

教练说着，把他们拉去了小圈子。失算的是，讲段子的人自然说的是巴斯克语，导致两个小崽子一晚上都抱持着尴尬而不失礼貌的微笑。但教练不好意思的看着他们俩，关心的助视着他们有没有吃到不习惯的食物，还热情的给他们介绍每一款酒的酿造，就让一切都很值得。

是个美好的夜晚，如果，那个看上去和教练关系异常亲密的乌奈埃梅里，没有讨人厌的总是拉着教练的胳膊巴拉巴拉说个不停，教练还会亲昵的摸他的胸部和脸颊，的话。

阿里茨看劳尔手里的酒杯又要不保，赶紧先抢了过来。

“他们认时很久了，比我和教练认时还久。”阿里茨悠悠的说。

劳尔难以置信的转头，“难道说？”

阿里茨低下头，“不知道，教练不喜欢讲以前的事情。”

两人默默的喝了口酒——阿里茨喝自己右手杯子里的，劳尔举着阿里茨的左手，喝他刚从自己手里抢过的那杯。

“我想……”

“哦？说说。”

他们那场对瓦伦西亚——埃梅里执教的球队——踢了个4比0. 教练很高兴，就允许他们跟着自己回家了。进了房间阿里茨就吻上了他，从玄关抱着亲到了床上。

教练也没有推拒，只说你们赛后都洗了澡，我也先去洗一个再来吧。

他们心怀鬼胎自然就乖巧的点点头。

Ernesto出来的时候看到阿里茨斜倚在床上，衬衫裤子穿的整整齐齐。他不禁皱起眉，而劳尔居然在厨房忙活，他的两条眉毛都皱成一根了。

明明吃过饭了的。而且他们都穿这么多干什么？

他立刻意识到自己只裹了条浴巾，身上还有没擦干的水滴就迫不及待的出来了。一瞬间他觉得脸颊好热，难为情的咒骂自己怎么能假设他们来就是为了……那个呢？

阿里茨不知何时已经起身，颀长的身形瞬间到了自己面前。他的下巴被自己黑发，英俊，又深情的球员挑起，他闭上眼睛不肯看他，太羞耻了，他们可能只是想来聊聊今天的比赛呢？

下一秒他的身子腾空而起，被阿里茨抗在肩头行至不远处的卧室，轻柔的托着后背放在了床上。

他注意到在他洗澡的时候，床单都被换掉了。他很不解，但没时间思考，因为阿里茨穿着西裤的腿跪在他身体两侧，西裤的布料快要被他肌肉结实的大腿撑破了，胯下也绷得紧紧的，他能清晰的分辨出那里漂亮的形状。

他闭上眼睛又开始诅咒自己。他举起一根手臂想要盖住自己的表情，却被年轻的前锋拉开了。 阿里茨含情脉脉的看他，安慰似的舔了舔他的嘴唇。

“别害羞，Mister，永远也不要在我面前遮盖自己。”他低沉性感的声音撩拨着教练的耳膜，他感觉自己更热了。

阿里茨把手放再他浴巾的两侧，轻轻用力，那条厚实柔软的毛巾就松开了，他的教练赤裸的摊在自己身下。

他俯下身亲吻着他的胸口，肋骨，肉乎乎的腰，小腹，在虔诚的托起他的性器吻了吻它的头部。

他的教练带着沐浴露温热干净的芬芳，大腿也不由自主的打开。

阿里茨跪直了身体，微笑着把他的自愿张开的大腿从身下捞出来，挂在自己腰上，看见教练又不好意思的想把脸埋起来，再也忍不住，附身捧住他的脸亲吻着他的薄唇。

“咳。”靠在门口的另一位西装革履，但紧绷的衬衫完全掩盖不住隆起的肌肉和健硕身形的球员清了清嗓子。

“说好的等我呢？”

他左手端着一个精致的小盒子，右手拿着……

Ernesto倒抽了一口冷气。

那是一个粉红色巨大的阴茎形状的玩具。

阿里茨看到他受到惊吓的表情，安抚的把他抱起来，自己靠在床头，把他固定在自己怀里。他在教练的脖颈里亲吻着，温柔的跟他说，“放心，那东西没有看上去那么夸张，中间是空心的哦。”

教练身体似乎没有那么紧绷了，松了口气说，“原来是空心的啊……但为什么是空心的？”

他看到劳尔像只巡视的狼，紧紧的盯着他爬上他们的床，把空心的玩具放在他胯的旁边，打开了那个精致的木头盒子。里面摆放着一枚一枚只比鸡蛋小一点的卵。

他皱着眉思索了一秒，浑身又绷紧了。他首先感到羞耻到无以复加，然后想起了之前三人一起看过的科幻电影里，异族怪兽寄生了人类，雄性的人类为异族诞下子嗣的故事。

他开始不受羞耻心控制的感受到被唤醒。

阿里茨抱着他的手臂收紧，他的胸口坚实又让人心安。他不由得溢出呻吟，在他的球员们甚至还没有开始带着情欲的触碰他时，他已经心潮澎湃了。

他浑身软倒在阿里茨怀里，脸颊发烫，一直烫到胸口，都泛着可疑的红。

劳尔拿起一枚卵，他深灰色的眼睛凝望着教练被情欲熏蒸的眼眸，低头吻了下那枚透明的卵，然后添了一下。

教练“啊”的一声，失控的喘息着。迷恋的看着他的动作。

他很快就觉得阴茎已经要戳破他们统一发放的西装裤了，但也没有解开或脱下，他又更要紧的事情要做。

那些卵是他按照说明书，按比例调配了可食用明胶配置的，刚刚做好放了一会儿才成型，在他的口腔舔舐下，已经开始融化。

他举着自己刚刚舔过的卵到教练唇边，教练几乎没有任何抗拒的就轻轻张开了嘴，伸出舌头像小猫舔舐牛奶一样舔了几下。

他听到阿里茨在旁边说，“fuck.”

他低下头，认真的把快要完全融化的卵在空心的推入器外面进行涂抹，再把挂着多余粘稠液体的手指，缓缓的涂抹在教练不受控制的开始喘息的小穴。

他们全都等不及了。连扩张似乎都是多余的，教练的入口已经开始收缩有放松。但他为了保险起见，还是又附身在他穴口舔过，听到教练发出更多美味的呻吟。

“嗯……劳尔……够了……啊……”

等他的舌尖能够自由的出入那个禁止的小穴，教练的喘息已经到了快要背过气去的时候，阿里茨往推进器里放入了两颗卵，他放入了三颗。

那个东西被塞满了蛋就显得更壮观了，但弹性很好。阿里茨固定着教练粗壮的大腿，确保他不会因为羞涩的合上，他一寸一寸的在教练胡言乱语的呻吟里，把那根粗大的推进器，连带着五枚卵，挤进了教练的甬道。

“阿里茨……劳尔……太大了不……行，不……”

教练的手抓的他头发生疼，阿里茨的胸口肩头，手臂也都被教练咬了几口，留下鲜艳的齿印。他的大腿也不断地试图夹紧，想把自己整个缩起来，他的褐色卷发本来就没擦干，带着刚刚激动而迸发的汗贴在脸颊上，与科幻片里怀上异族子嗣的人类一样，美丽又可怜，看起来被欺负惨了。

而这还只是把推进器放进去而已。

劳尔揉了揉自己硬的发疼的小兄弟，让他冷静一下，然后用手圈住推进器的根部，一点一点往里挤。

他得把那些卵，来自他和阿里茨的卵，一枚一枚的埋进掌控着自己爱欲情仇的教练身体里。 他将是他们子嗣的母亲。

挤出第一枚的时候，教练“嗯”的拔高了声线，他头靠在阿里茨的胸口左右扭动，长而浓密的睫毛带着泪水颤抖着，平素颜色有些浅的嘴唇被自己的口水浸润，被自己的牙齿咬得红肿。

阿里茨在他耳边“shhh”的安抚着，亲吻着他流泪的脸颊，嘴角，揉弄着他挺立的乳尖儿，勃起的阴茎。

他被照顾的很好，劳尔低下头接着自己神圣的受孕工作。

他慢慢的将后面的卵全部埋进他体内，缓缓的抽出了空虚的推进器。

教练被撑大的穴口立刻痉挛着合上了。

“嗯……他们在动……劳尔……求你，他们在我体内动……”

劳尔拉开他的腿，让他夹住自己的腰，用他宽大的手掌按在教练的小腹上，那里鼓鼓的。他似乎能看透教练的肚皮，看到他和阿里茨是怎么让教练怀上自己的孩子，他的手在那里揉捏，教练越是扭动，体内的卵自然互相挤压，会动的更厉害。但他没必要告诉教练这些。

他俯下身动情的吻他，他孩子的母亲，他的神。

他接着拉开的阿里茨覆盖在教练胸口的手掌，用自己的嘴唇，舌尖去膜拜他。

阿里茨的手和他一起覆盖在教练的小腹，仿佛他们一起守护着共同的母体。他的阴茎隔着裤子抵在教练的臀缝，在就被他磨擦的剑拔弩张，他伸手进去解开了裤子，向下扯了扯湿掉的内裤，让自己憋了许久的阴茎直接接触到教练的皮肤，他舒服的叹了口气。

劳尔还在吻他，吻他的乳头，他的胃，吻他的小腹，他勃起流水的肢体，他含着几枚卵的穴口。

穴口被他的舌尖刺激，几乎合不拢了，里面的生物似乎迫不及待。

教练的胡言乱语已经听不出是什么了，只听到他叫两人的名字，喘息着说，快……快出来了……

然后他和阿里茨一起按压着他的小腹，教练的头猛地扬起，靠在阿里茨的肩头，“啊……啊啊！”他哭泣着感到体内的卵慢慢的融化，互相碰撞挤压，碾压在自己的前列腺，带来一波又一波的羞耻和快感，接着那些邪恶的东西穿过了括约肌，开始滑落。

他产卵了。他像一条雌性的爬行动物一样，不知廉耻的被自己的雄性授孕，扭曲着身体，把他们的小崽子一枚接着一枚的产下。

他浑身湿透了，嗓子也哭哑了，可那些东西滑落之后，他只觉得空虚。

他紧紧的抱住手边的人，索求着身后或身前的人的亲吻。亲吻像雨点般落在他身体各处，他身后那条阴茎蹭着他的臀缝射在他后腰，前面的男人已经埋进了他的体内。他又被填满了，真好。

他昏过去之前瞥了一眼下体的狼藉，总算想明白阿里茨为什么要多铺一张床单上去了。


End file.
